1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system displays, and more particularly to an information handling system display panel having offset supporting electronic components.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Portable information handling systems are built in housings having a variety of configurations, such as a traditional clamshell configuration with an articulating lid, one of several convertible configurations that articulate a lid to a tablet-type of configuration, and a tablet configuration having a fixed display in a planar housing. End users typically select portable information handling systems based upon size and processing capability. For example, smaller tablet configurations, such as smartphones sized for use as a handset, offer convenience and ready portability but reduced processing capabilities. By comparison, portable “all-in-one” systems are essentially a tablet with a relatively large housing that offers less portability but has adequate room to include relatively powerful processing capabilities.
Tablet information handling systems have grown in popularity due to their convenience, such as the ability to make inputs through a touchscreen display. End users tend to use tablet information handling system touchscreens for performing tasks that have few inputs, such as browsing the Web and reading e-mails, but tend to use separate keyboard peripherals for tasks that call for more inputs, such as composing documents. Generally, end users select tablet information handling systems based on the size of the display included in the planar housing to provide adequate-sized images versus the convenience associated with housings having a smaller size. Generally, end users tend to prefer tablet information handling systems to have as little weight and thickness as possible. Thus, tablet information handling systems tend to have a planar housing having a size slightly larger than the display enclosed in the housing. For example, specifications issued by MICROSOFT relating to WINDOWS8 limit the size of the bezel used to enclose a display panel to 26 mm outside the perimeter of the display panel. One difficulty with restricting a tablet housing to substantially the same perimeter as a display held by the tablet housing is that the display tends to crowd out space in the perimeter of the tablet housing so that communication and power connectors have limited room at the perimeter of the housing. Thus, tablet information handling systems often have limited numbers of connector ports for communicating with external devices, such as USB, Ethernet, HDMI, DisplayPort, etc. . . . ports.